Nie rozmawiaj z nieznajomymi
by TotallyMasochistUke
Summary: PrusyxReader. Historia pewnego spotkania w barze.


Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech... Ogłupienie, ciemność i niewiedza. Ramionach wyciągnięte nienaturalnie w tył, stanowiące prawdziwą udrękę. Tępy ból głowy… Czyjś cichy chichot zza twoich pleców. Co do…

- Widzę, że się już obudziłaś, ja? – spokojny, opanowany, trochę ochrypły głos przywołał na twój kark zimny dreszcz. Skądś go znałaś, tylko skąd?... Uświadomiłaś sobie, że klęczysz oparta przodem ciała o coś miękkiego, chyba materac. Szarpnęłaś rękami, jednak było to na nic. Coś bezlitośnie unieruchamiało twoje nadgarstki za plecami. Skrawek jakiegoś materiału na twoich skroniach uniemożliwiał zobaczenie, gdzie tak naprawdę się znajdujesz. Czułaś jak niepokój powoli ściska twój żołądek. Mętlik w twojej głowie nie pozwalał nawet na przypomnienie ci jak się tu znalazłaś.

- Nie bój się, nie ma czego. Zakładając, że naprawdę lubisz ból. – słyszałaś kroki, ktoś podszedł blisko ciebie, ukucnął. Ból? Ty nie lubisz bólu. Nikt nie lubi. Czułaś ciepłe powietrze na swojej szyi, a nos wychwycił zapach ciała mężczyzny. Znałaś tą woń, kojarzyłaś z kimś. Szczęki zacisnęły się mocno, gdy poczułaś dłoń na głowie. Umieszczone w rękawiczce palce zacisnęły się, wplecione w pasma włosów. Twoja głowa została brutalnie pociągnięta w górę niespodziewanym ruchem. Nie przygotowana na to, zaskomlałaś głośno. Głos szybko został wchłonięty przez bezdźwięczne otoczenie. Czułaś, jak druga dłoń ściąga opaskę z twych oczu, które natychmiast otworzyłaś. W jednym momencie sobie przypomniałaś.

* * *

><p>Zatłoczony, śmierdzący fajkami i różnorakim alkoholem bar. Jedno z najgorszych miejsc w całym mieście, ale lubiłaś tutaj przebywać. W takich lokalach nikogo nie obchodziło, czy masz już dowód osobisty, czy nie. Na dworze panowała paskudna pogoda, siekący z nieba deszcz uniemożliwiał pieszy powrót z tego odludzia do miasta. Czekałaś więc na koniec ulewy, i piłaś. Właśnie kończyłaś drugiego drinka, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się, a do środka wpadł zimny wiatr. Wpadło coś jeszcze. Mężczyzna odziany w mundur od razu przyciągnął uwagę wszystkich obecnych w lokalu. Nie byłaś wyjątkiem.<p>

- Gilbert… - wymruczałaś patrząc ze wściekłością w jego czerwone oczy. Paskudny uśmieszek wpełzł na twarz albinosa.

- Richtig! Widzę, że zapamiętałaś. – dłoń, która wcześniej uwolniła twoje oczy, gładziła teraz twój policzek. Szarpnęłaś jeszcze raz, próbując uwolnić się z więzów. Widocznie go to rozbawiło. Powoli podniósł twój podbródek w górę, przyciągając blisko swojej twarzy. Słyszałaś jego oddech, czułaś jego oddech. Mocny zapach alkoholu zmieszanego z miętą uderzył w twoje nozdrza, odpychając zawartością promili. Wzdrygnęłaś się, ale silny uścisk nie pozwolił ci odsunąć się od bladych ust podążających w twoją stronę. Po chwili poczułaś miękki, ciepły język, wbijający się pomiędzy twoje wargi. Nie byłaś w stanie przerwać pocałunku. Być może była to ręka zabraniająca ucieczki. Być może po prostu tego chciałaś.

* * *

><p>- Nie wyglądasz na pełnoletnią. – mruknął, siadając na stołku obok. Do cholery, przecież było jeszcze tyle wolnych miejsc.<p>

- Nie wpychaj nosa w nie swoje gówno, jasne? – prychnęłaś odchylając się lekko w tył z drinkiem w ręce. Przechyliłaś szklankę prędko wysysając resztę alkoholu. Ostatnimi czasy miałaś zdecydowanie dość obcych.

- Obiecuję, że nie będę wkładał nosa do twojej ubikacji. – uśmiechnął się, zamawiając piwo. Po chwili zdjął z głowy przemoczoną oficerkę i wbił spojrzenie w twoją osobę. Dopiero teraz zauważyłaś jego białe włosy i czerwone tęczówki. – Ich heiße Gilbert, und du?

- [T/I] – odparłaś pochłaniając wzrokiem jego wygląd. Ktoś tak dziwny nie może być niewarty uwagi, prawda?

* * *

><p>Zamarłaś w bezruchu, gdy w jego dłoni nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się wojskowy nóż. Uścisk podtrzymujący twoją głowę w górze zwolnił się, a ręka białowłosego uniosła teraz twoje ciało, rzucając je na łóżko. Twoje plecy opadły ciężko w pościel, przygniatając skrępowane nadgarstki. Stęknęłaś cicho ze strachu, gdy usiadł na twoich biodrach okrakiem, a ostrze odbiło światło dając o sobie znać oślepiającym blaskiem. Dość przerażający widok. Widziałaś, jak podnosi opaskę z twej szyi, znów pozbawiając cię wzroku. Poczułaś wtedy chłód metalu w miejscu, gdzie znajduje się krtań. Płasko położony nóż przesuwał się mozolnie w dół ciała, przywołując gęsią skórkę. Drżałaś, starając się zachować spokój. Nic jednak nie było w stanie pomóc na twój przyśpieszony oddech wywołany lękiem. W końcu ostrze wślizgnęło się pod bluzkę, delikatnie, nawet nie dotykając tnącą powierzchnią skóry. Iście chirurgiczna precyzja. Tutaj ostra krawędź została ustawiona przodem do materiału, a szybkie pchnięcie rozdarło okrywające twą klatkę piersiową ubranie. Zacisnęłaś mocno szczęki, powstrzymując łzy cisnące się pod powieki.<p>

* * *

><p>Od słowa do słowa, od kolejki do kolejki. Ty ze szklanki, on z kufla. Rozmawialiście praktycznie o wszystkim, a atmosfera stawała się coraz luźniejsza. Sama nie zauważyłaś nawet, jak temat zszedł do waszych seksualnych fantazji. Szczególnie twoich, jako, że wypiłaś tego wieczoru znacznie więcej i rozwiązał ci się język. W oprawie dowcipów i anegdot mówiłaś swobodnie, bez zahamowań, uwalniając najgłębsze pokłady wyobraźni.<p>

- Sądzę, że udałoby mi się temu sprostać. – Rzucił, gdy przerwałaś, by zamówić kolejnego drinka, posyłając ci pełne pożądania spojrzenie. Oczywiście uznałaś to za kawał.

- Ha! Zakład? – parsknęłaś, opierając się łokciem o blat.

- Przyjmuję. – uśmiechnął się, prawie niewidocznie. To był jeden z tych uśmiechów, za którymi kryje się coś więcej. Coś, czego nigdy nie możemy być do końca pewni. Byłaś zbyt pijana, by to zauważyć, by móc zareagować, nabrać podejrzeń. Kolejny kawał, kolejna śmieszna historia, salwa śmiechu. Wszystko obrócone w żart.

* * *

><p>Musiał ściągnąć rękawiczki, bo czułaś szorstką skórę jego dłoni, sunących po twoim podbrzuszu. Prusy zsunął się niżej, dociskając do materaca twoje uda. Wiłaś się pod jego stanowczymi ruchami, gdy zsuwał spodnie z twoich bioder. Mimo, że leżałaś teraz półnaga, ogarniało cię dziwne ciepło, a racjonalne myślenie zostało zagłuszone przez miliony myśli przelatujących przez twoją głowę. Strach, namiętność, niechęć, podniecenie, miłość i nienawiść. Wszystkie uczucia na raz, przytłaczały i wywoływały gorączkę. Kilka palców mężczyzny wślizgnęło się teraz pod twoją bieliznę, przesuwając po wrażliwych miejscach. Otworzyłaś usta w bezdźwięcznym jęku, nieświadoma rumieńców ozdabiających twoje poliki. Mężczyzna przysunął się do ciebie, pochylając nad uchem. Był blisko, a zapach alkoholu, jego ciała i ubrań wzmagał pożądanie. Znów czułaś na swojej skórze niespokojny oddech, słyszałaś jak cicho chichocze.<p>

- Proszę, proszę… Jeszcze na dobre nie zaczęliśmy, a ty już jesteś mokra.

Wstydziłaś się. Swoich niegrzecznych myśli. Reakcji własnego ciała. Sytuacja, w której się znajdowałaś nie należała do najmilszych. Przygryzłaś wargę starając się nie okazywać emocji, ale chyba niezbyt ci to wychodziło, gdyż znów usłyszałaś śmiech.

- Das schlechte Mädchen. – uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Nie mogłaś tego widzieć, ale wiedziałaś. Po prostu to wiedziałaś. – A złe dziewczynki trzeba ukarać, ja?

* * *

><p>- Was ist das? – albinos spoglądał na ciebie, podczas, gdy wsypywałaś jakiś proszek do szklanki z wodą. Uśmiechnęłaś się pod nosem, nie podnosząc wzroku znad blatu.<p>

- Taakie tam… n… na kaca. I w ogóle. Usuwa alkoh… alkho… al-ko-hol. Z krwii. Nhie można przecież wracać tak po pijaku, nje? – wybuchłaś śmiechem, prawie przewracając naczynie. Wzięłaś je do ręki, teatralnym gestem wlewając sobie płyn do gardła. Czerwonooki wykrzywił usta z niesmakiem. To mogło popsuć jego plany na dzisiejszy wieczór.

- Późno już, odwiozę cię do domu. – rzucił podnosząc się powoli.

- N… nie trzeba. Poradzę sobie.

- Jest ulewa, w takim stanie nie przejdziesz nawet do końca ulicy. Nie marudź. – objął cię, pomagając wstać. Położył na blacie pieniądze, ruszając w stronę wyjścia. Prowadził cię, powstrzymując śmiech. Trzeźwość mogła łatwo przeszkodzić przynajmniej w pierwszej części pomysłu. Jest tylko jedno 'ale' - Prusy nie poddaje się tak łatwo.

* * *

><p>Stałaś naga, jedynie z kajdankami na nadgarstkach i opaską na oczach, oparta przodem ciała o stół. Ręką przytrzymywał twoją głowę, dociskając policzek do blatu. Druga dłoń mężczyzny jeździła powolnymi ruchami po kręgosłupie, w tą i z powrotem. Łzy na twych policzkach powoli zasychały, odchodząc w niepamięć. Milczał, nieśpiesznie wysuwając palce spomiędzy twych kosmyków. Zostałaś jednak w tej pozycji, nie chcąc powtórki sprzed kilku minut, kiedy to odmówiłaś wstania z łóżka i zostałaś brutalnie rzucona na ziemię, a potem dociśnięta ciężkim butem do podłogi. Jedno ostrzeżenie wystarczyło, by przeszła ci ochota na nieposłuszeństwo. Słyszałaś kroki, szczęknięcie klucza w zamku, szurnięcie otwieranej szuflady, znów kroki, które za chwilę ucichły. Zdezorientowana starałaś się oddychać cicho, próbując wyłapać jakikolwiek dźwięk wydawany przez albinosa. Na marne. Nie czekałaś jednak długo, bo już po chwili prawie podskoczyłaś, czując jak coś dotyka twojej łydki i sunie w górę, równie powoli co wcześniej ręce Prus. Palcat zatrzymał się na wysokości pośladków. Wiedziałaś, że nie wróży to nic dobrego. Mimo to, nie zdążyłaś zacisnąć szczęk, nim szybkim ruchem odsunął przedmiot od twojego ciała i wymierzył pierwszy cios. Pisnęłaś, prostując plecy, z łzami na nowo spływającymi po twarzy. Wolna dłoń czerwonookiego prędko zatkała ci usta. Przyparł do ciebie pochylając się w przód, zmuszając, byś zrobiła to samo. Trzęsłaś się ze strachu i bólu, pragnęłaś, by ktoś cię uwolnił. Długi, skórzany drąg znów przesunął się po skórze, tym razem wzdłuż powstałej przed chwilą czerwonej pręgi.<p>

- Nie wolno ci się podnieść, dopóki nie skończę, jasne? A krzyczeć możesz do woli, jesteśmy tu sami. Zupełnie sami. – wypowiedział swym ochrypłym, niskim głosem, poczym znów rozległ się potworny śmiech, podobny do śmiechu kata, który ma do dyspozycji nowego więźnia do torturowania. Dźwięk ten wpełzał do mózgu, przyśpieszał oddech, przebijał żołądek, wyrywał serce przez gardło. Byłaś w stanie tylko pokiwać nerwowo głową.

* * *

><p>Wpakował cię na przednie siedzenie, przeciągnął pas przez pierś i zapiął. Sam usadowił się obok, na miejscu kierowcy.<p>

- Trzeba dbać o bezpieczeństwo, nie? – wykrzywił usta w uśmieszku, spoglądając na wiszącą przy lusterku plakietkę z napisem „Piłeś – nie jedź.". Zrozumiałaś żart i parsknęłaś śmiechem. Po chwili umilkłaś, odchylając głowę w tył, z miną głupiego cieszącego się do sera. Wciągnęłaś powietrze głęboko w płuca, unosząc wysoko klatkę piersiową, co nie umknęło uwadze białowłosego. Spojrzałaś na niego kątem oka.

- Jedziemy?

- Ja. – mruknął w odpowiedzi, przenosząc wzrok przed siebie. Odpalił silnik, włączył światła, i nacisnął na pedał gazu. Auto ruszyło powoli w mrok, wyjeżdżając na główną drogę, gdzie nabraliście prędkości. Krople deszczu migały przed szybą, rozpryskiwały się na asfalcie. Czułaś, jak oczy zamykają ci się powoli. Było ciepło, sucho, wygodnie, a ty odczuwałaś zmęczenie. „Nie podałam adresu" – pomyślałaś, zanim pogrążyłaś się w sen. Śniłaś o gorącej plaży, zimnych napojach, o męskiej dłoni gładzącej twoje udo. Skąd miałaś wiedzieć, że ta ostatnia rzecz w cale nie była wytworem twojej wyobraźni?...

* * *

><p>Wciąż stałaś pochylona, z nogami w lekkim rozkroku, tak, jak cię poinstruował. Nie ruszałaś się, zgodnie z rozkazem. Przed chwilą krzyczałaś za pełnym przyzwoleniem, teraz wbijałaś paznokcie w swoje własne dłonie. Łkałaś. Niemiec wodził palcami po powstałych od uderzeń zaczerwienieniach. Próbowałaś uciec przed dotykiem, wiercąc się niespokojnie. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się, stojąc za tobą. Podziwiał swoje dzieło z dumą, a ciche, kobiece skomlnięcia tylko podwyższały jego ego. W końcu zostawił w spokoju świeże rany i położył prawą rękę na twym karku. Pociągnął brutalnie w górę, przywracając ci pionową postawę, potem odwrócił twarzą do siebie. Spoglądał z wyższością w twoje oczy. Przerastał cię o głowę, aczkolwiek ta siła nie leżała we wzroście. Nawet jeśli byłby niższy, to nieznoszące sprzeciwu, władcze spojrzenie sprawiało, że każdemu ubywało mentalne 20 centymetrów. Przyciągnął cię bliżej, poczym pochylił się, i z lekko perwersyjnym uśmieszkiem oblizał twoje wargi. Działo się to tak szybko, że nie zdążyłaś zareagować, nim pchnął cię na kolana. Uderzyłaś o podłogę ze stęknięciem zaskoczenia przedzierającym się przez gardło. Albinos trzymał twą głowę na wysokości swojego krocza, drugą dłonią łapiąc za klamrę paska u spodni. Rozpiął go wprawnymi ruchami, poczym równie prędko zajął się rozporkiem. Wsunął palec pomiędzy bokserki a skórę, odciągając odzienie od swojego ciała. Następnie pociągnął trochę w dół, pozwalając, by ubrania osunęły się grzecznie do kolan. Fakt, że był już porządnie podniecony, nie był w stanie umknąć twojej uwadze. Spojrzałaś półprzytomnie w górę, szepcząc niezrozumiałe błagania drżącymi wargami. Zignorował to, brutalnie wzmacniając uścisk na karku. Prośby i krzyki nie były w stanie nic zmienić w jego zamiarach, a ty dobrze o tym wiedziałaś.<p>

* * *

><p>Obudziłaś się, gdy właśnie zjeżdżaliście z pustej autostrady w poboczną, leśną drogę. Zamrugałaś kilka razy, przywracając zdolność widzenia i logicznego myślenia. Spojrzałaś mętnym wzrokiem na albinosa ziewając cicho. Ziołowy proszek pomógł, nie byłaś już bowiem pijana. Przynajmniej nie w tak dużym stopniu, jak kiedy opuszczaliście bar.<p>

- Jesteśmy na miejscu?... – zapytałaś poprawiając się w fotelu.

- Ja. Dobrze spałaś?

- Mhm. – wyjrzałaś przez okno. Jechaliście długim podjazdem, oświetlonym rzędami ogrodowych lamp. Widziałaś dużą rezydencję przed wami, okalający całą posiadłość mur i gęsty las za nim. Tętno w żyłach momentalnie przyśpieszyło, a w gardle zaschło. – ~`T-to n-nie jest m-mój dom…`~ Gdzie jesteśmy?

- Witaj w moich włościach. Nie martw się, już ja się tobą zaopiekuję. Po swojemu oczywiście. – parsknął śmiechem, widząc jak otworzyłaś szeroko oczy i zamarłaś w bezruchu.

Odzyskałaś świadomość, gdy białowłosy położył zaciśnięty w pięści nóż na twoim udzie. Zaczęłaś szarpać za drzwi, piszcząc i miotając się. Prusy westchnął ciężko, kręcąc głową, a potem uderzył rękojeścią w tył twojej czaszki. Natychmiast straciłaś przytomność.

* * *

><p><em>Nie myśleć, tylko nie myśleć. N i e j a.<em>

_To nie ja obciągam facetowi, którego poznałam kilka godzin temu. To nie ja patrzę w górę, na jego twarz pełną ekstazy. To nie ja słyszę jak cicho jęczy, dociskając mą głowę bliżej siebie. To nie moje gardło przyjmuje w siebie jego męskość. To nie ja duszę się, panicznie próbując złapać powietrze. To nie ja znów odzyskuję oddech. To nie ja nabijam się na powrót. To nie mi zaczyna się podobać jego smak. _

_Nie moje oczy próbują nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy i to nie ja widzę rumieńce palące bladą skórę jego twarzy. Nie mój język pieści jego penisa. Nie moje wargi oplatają go dokoła. Nie moja dłoń pomaga teraz, tworząc jeden mechanizm z głową. Nie mój umysł szaleje z namiętności. _

Białowłosy wychrypiał w spazmach jedno z niemieckich przekleństw, dochodząc w twych ustach. Słona maź spływała po twojej brodzie, brudziła podłogę i czubki butów mężczyzny, który wolną dłonią oparł się o ścianę. Słyszałaś jak starał się uspokoić oddech, a gdy już w końcu tego dokonał, jego czerwone tęczówki wlepiły się w twoje oczy, milcząc.

- N-nienawidzę cię... – podniosłaś spojrzenie w górę, przygryzając wargę. Jednak to nie ból, który on ci sprawił, dyktował te słowa. Była to upokarzająca świadomość, że cię złamał, sprawił, że już z własnej woli chciałaś spełnić każde jego żądanie. Kolejny raz tej nocy zaczęłaś płakać. Łzy spływały po policzkach, spadały na ziemię, wsiąkały w wytartą wykładzinę. Zamknęłaś oczy, odwracając twarz w bok. Oczekiwałaś ciosu, kopniaka, jakiejkolwiek kary ze strony mężczyzny. Uderzenie jednak nie nastąpiło. Ani brzuch, ani głowa, nie odezwały się ostrym bólem. Zamiast tego poczułaś dłoń. Ciepłą skórę długich palców, gładzących twoje ramię. Kojący dotyk sprawił, że powoli uchyliłaś powieki. Kucał przed tobą, uśmiechając się delikatnie, jakby pytając, czy wszystko w porządku, przepraszając za wyrządzoną krzywdę, upewniając, że to już koniec. Ręka wślizgnęła się teraz na kark, głaszcząc i masując. Wbiłaś mętny wzrok w czerwone tęczówki, przełykając ślinę. Było w nich coś takiego, że chciałaś znaleźć się blisko, bardzo blisko, chciałaś chłonąć jego zapach, czuć bicie jego serca. Mgliste myśli zostały przysłonięte jednym, silnym pragnieniem. Nagły impuls pchnął cię w jego stronę, wybijając zaskoczonego Gilberta z równowagi. Upadlibyście na ziemię, gdyby nie łóżko, które znalazło się za białowłosym. Przyparłaś wargami do jego namiętnych ust, w długim pocałunku pełnym rzucanych ukradkowo przekleństw. Osunęliście się powoli na ziemię, a on oparł się plecami o miękki mebel. Zachłannie zwiedzał językiem twoje wnętrze, subtelnie łaskotał podniebienie. Prześlizgnęłaś opuszkami palców po sztywnym materiale munduru, sięgając do kołnierza. Guzik po guziku, w dół, w dół. Do końca. Rozbierałaś go nerwowo, a on pomagał ci, odpowiednio unosząc ramiona. Mętlik w głowie sprawiał, że gubiłaś się w ruchach, nie byłaś w stanie rozpiąć czarnej koszuli, okrywającej bladą skórę albinosa. Czułaś, jak rozdziela wasze usta, umieszczając palec wskazujący pomiędzy wargami. Odsunął twoją głowę na kilka centymetrów, wykrzywiając usta w uśmiechu politowania, jak gdyby patrzył na małe dziecko, nie umiejące jeszcze zawiązać bucików, z zacięciem na twarzy szarpiące się ze sznurowadłami. Zmarszczyłaś brwi z miną niezadowolonego kociaka, nie odezwałaś się jednak. Swoje dłonie położył na twoich dłoniach, pomagając z kłopotliwymi guzikami, instruując, ucząc. Widziałaś teraz jego umięśniony brzuch i ozdobioną włosami klatkę piersiową, kilka świeżych siniaków, starych blizn, co tylko dodawało charakteru jego wyglądowi. Na jego szyi zawieszony był Krzyż Żelazny, jedno z niemieckich odznaczeń wojskowych. Mężczyzna przyglądał się, jak wlepiałaś w krzyż wzrok i obracałaś go z uwagą pomiędzy palcami. Światło odbijało się od jego powierzchni, sprawiało, że mienił się niczym najdroższa biżuteria. I taki był w twoich oczach. Zauroczenie owym przedmiotem nie trwało jednak długo, bo mężczyzna uniósł twój podbródek w górę, kierując w swoją stronę. Znów spotkaliście się spojrzeniami przepełnionymi żądzą, i reszta świata przestała się liczyć. Byłaś tylko Ty i on. Was dwoje.

* * *

><p>Uchyliłaś leniwie powieki, zerkając spod rzęs za uchylone okno, na ulicę, domy i drzewa, oblewane jasnym światłem. Zamrugałaś kilka razy, mozolnie podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Wplotłaś palce prawej ręki we włosy i wciągnęłaś głęboko rześkie powietrze. Rozejrzałaś się pomrukując z niedowierzaniem. Zaplątana byłaś we własną pościel, na swoim własnym łóżku, w swojej sypialni, w domu, którym mieszkałaś. Owinęłaś się kołdrą i dźwignęłaś w górę, podchodząc powoli do okna. Słońce było już wysoko na niebie i raziło w zaspane oczy, rozbudzając umysł. Promienie słoneczne wpadały przez szybę, lekceważąco ignorując szkło, nagrzewały miękkie frędzle grubego dywanu, tańczyły falami na ścianie. Twoja lewa dłoń spoczęła na przezroczystej powierzchni, opuszki powoli przesuwały się po niej. Nie zauważyłaś nawet, gdy po chodniku przemknął na rowerze znajomy, machając ci na powitanie. Myślami byłaś teraz gdzie indziej, w niedalekiej przeszłości, która raz zdawała się być tylko mglistym wspomnieniem, marzeniem sennym, a za chwilę paliła twoje ciało żywym ogniem, jak gdyby wszystko działo się tu i teraz.<p>

* * *

><p>Przyciśnięta plecami do ściany, z nogami oplatającymi biodra Gilberta, obejmowałaś rękami jego kark. W górę, w dół, w górę, w dół, mocniej, szybciej, głębiej. Ciche jęki i gorące oddechy, urywane pocałunki. Rozgorączkowane ciała napierające na siebie z pasją. Czułaś język pełznący po twoim obojczyku, potem piersi. Przygryzał brodawkę, chłonąc zmysłowe stęknięcia, wydobywające się z twojego gardła. Odchyliłaś głowę w tył, czując, jak świat wiruje z zawrotną prędkością. Wbiłaś paznokcie w plecy mężczyzny, znów opuszczając kark w dół. Palce twej lewej dłoni zjechały wzdłuż wystających kości czerwonookiego na klatkę piersiową, zaciskając się na żelaznej ozdobie. Uniosłaś krzyż w górę, wprost do ust, zwarłaś na nim zęby. Badałaś kształt przedmiotu językiem, starając się nie wypuścić go spomiędzy warg. Białowłosy odsunął się od twego biustu, byście znów mogli połączyć się w pocałunku. Wojenne odznaczenie z powrotem zahuśtało się na karku Niemca. Byłaś tylko ty i on. Jedno ciało.<p>

* * *

><p>Przełknęłaś głośno ślinę. Czy to był sen? Czy ów białowłosy mężczyzna, wszystko, co zajmowało teraz twój umysł, było tylko halucynacją samotnej dziewczyny? Złapałaś się dłońmi za skronie, próbując skupić, przez co, nie trzymana teraz niczym kołdra, osunęła się na podłogę, ukazując twoje nagie ciało.<p>

Eureka.

W pośpiechu wpadłaś do przedpokoju, gdzie na ścianie wisiało duże lustro. Wzięłaś głęboki wdech, podchodząc bliżej. Zaniemówiłaś, widząc swoje własne odbicie. Świeże siniaki, zaczerwienienia, niedyskretna malinka znajdująca się na twej szyi. Przygryzłaś wargę, dotykając powoli każdego widocznego śladu. Naciskałaś na posiniałe miejsca, do chwili, aż ból stawał się nie do zniesienia. Tak więc jeszcze nie zwariowałaś. Uśmiechając się nieznacznie, weszłaś z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Leżące zaraz przy łóżku ubrania dopiero teraz zwróciły twą uwagę. Uklęknęłaś obok, ze zniecierpliwieniem szukając portfela. Musiał tu gdzieś być. Po prostu musiał. Po tym wszystkim, przecież nie mógł cię okraść. W końcu znalazłaś w jednej z kieszeni spodni upragniony przedmiot. Szybko otworzyłaś go, sprawdzając zawartość. Odetchnęłaś z ulgą, stwierdzając, że wszystkie pieniądze są na miejscu. Pod palcami wyczułaś jednak coś jeszcze… Dość znajomy kształt. Roześmiałaś się głośno, sama nie wiedząc czemu. Wypełniało cię jakieś przedziwne szczęście, którego wcześniej nie było dane ci zaznać. Twój śmiech rozchodził się po całym domu, nie znajdując żadnej odpowiedzi. Po chwili zamilkłaś, otwierając dłoń. Żelazny Krzyż wylądował na wykładzinie, mieniąc się w słońcu. Chyba czas zacząć częściej rozmawiać z nieznajomymi.


End file.
